


The Dark in Need of Light

by Shocotate



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Centuries long burn, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Pillow Talk, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pride is older than he looks!, Resentment, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Spooning, Voyeurism, because I'm only one on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shocotate/pseuds/Shocotate
Summary: Their eyes were the same. The deep magenta eyes of his shadow stared down at him, bright and vivid against Lust’s pale skin. When Pride gazed at Lust he saw himself, or his shadows. He saw Father too, and he saw her. A true part of Father, the darkness, existed in her as in him.Seven scenes of Pride and Lust's friendship before the start of the series.





	The Dark in Need of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird pairing I know but hear me out! This fic isn’t connected with any of my other fics about Pride, and before I forget I would like to thank my old friend Violetlight, wherever she may be now, for inspiring this a long time ago, but I only just worked myself up to getting around to it.
> 
> The name of this fic comes from lyrics in the song Firestone by Kygo. It’s a really cool song, and the title reminded me of the Philosopher’s Stones for some reason.
> 
> Also, a quick note: I bold Pride's speech if he's not using his kid voice.

_01\. Sloth_

**“Father, are you sleeping?”**

The younger homunculus whispered, his hollow voice echoing in the diminished patch of light.

“Merely resting, my child.” The light flickered a little brighter as Father woke slightly from his doze. Pride felt the sleek strands of Father's hair on his cheek, his arms around him and the almost abrasive touch of his robe under his fingers. Maybe he wasn't quite used to it yet, even after so long. His container felt so many things at once.

The dark within him sensed the greater, deeper darkness shifting beneath Father's skin, too, and only that. It pressed close, as if yearning to rejoin the larger shade, and Pride nestled himself tighter.

“You should rest as well.”

Pride nodded, beaming at the very prospect of it.

**“I will, Father.”**

Before, he could only watch and wait and stare out from behind the glass, assist Father when he could, and linger through the nights alone while Father slept. Father knew this of course, as he knew all things, and hadn’t wished for him to suffer anymore. His container allowed his mind some respite in sleep, and after a while a whole new delight revealed itself, _dreaming._

Sloth was naturally not his sin, but if Father enjoyed resting there would be no harm in relishing in it either. The inviting haze of sleep covered him in its warmth, and Pride would not dare resist. No, it wasn’t sleep at all, the heat radiated out from Father’s body. From _inside._

**"Father, you’re warm…”** Pride’s own cold, empty darkness tensed and he grew frantic, grabbing a tiny fistful of his robe. **“Is something wrong?”**

“Oh? I suppose they are growing restless. Do not worry.” It faded away, but the softer heat of Father’s skin warming him instead lessened Pride’s longing for it.

**“‘They?’”**

“The other Sins within my soul. I must continue to purge myself of them.” Father stroked at his inky hair, and slowly Pride calmed enough to release the tight bunches of his robe between his fingers. “Soon I will create another homunculus, Lust, and she will be your sibling."

**“Will she be shadows, too?”** He murmured. His shadow eased out of his container, just a quiet wisp, unlike its _usual,_ more _destructive_ form. Father regarded it for a moment, running his finger along its edge. Pride felt the pressure on his shadow; he knew that Father’s finger was touching him, but nothing else, nothing definite.

“Perhaps in some ways.” He retracted the shadow, content in Father’s answer that Lust would be the same as them somehow. “Now sleep, you still have much of it to catch up.”

Pride yawned, flashing his harmless, human teeth. When Father first poured his true form into his container, he slept, and slept, the exhaustion of being conscious for so long overwhelming him. Father had forgiven the indignity of his uselessness back then, and Pride’s mind coiled tight in anticipation for when Father would have a new mission for him.

But for now he’d better sleep, like Father wanted.

While his eyelids drooped and the light dimmed once more, Pride imagined the idea of it, after a century of only Father and himself together (those pathetic humans aboveground did not count), having another part of Father to talk to, to help Father, made of darkness like them...

_I hope she won’t be trapped in_ that, _too…_

The childlike homunculus winced at the memory, but the troubled worry did not dwell long in his thoughts as true sleep wrapped around him, and with a sigh he slipped into a wonderful dream of Lust and all they would accomplish.

* * *

_02\. Pride_

**_Look how much I’ve grown, Father._ **

**_Can I come out…?_ **

_You are still young; your body needs more time to stabilize. As you are now, without the glass to protect you, natural darkness would absorb you completely._

**_I…_ **

_Please be patient, child. You will soon be ready._

Father crouched in the far off, glorious mist as he created Lust, and Pride sat attentively at Father’s table, not wanting to disturb him. His container’s mouth parted slightly as he leant forward, trying to catch sight of anything.

Pride wondered what Father meant about her being shadows ‘in some ways’. Could Lust have some other kind of shadows? There was certainly no sign of them in Father’s numerous construction drawings of Lust that lay in a neat pile on his table. She must be perfect as Father desired, of course, so such fastidious preparations were necessary.

Over the ten years of Father designing her body Pride dedicated almost all his time between missions poring over the documents, memorizing every detail in the black and white sketches. Pride did not anticipate any _surprises_ , for Father was perfect, and Lust must follow his designs accordingly. He recalled the ten years Father had likewise spent creating his container and smiled to himself a little, nostalgic, almost.

“It is done.”

Pride had already slipped off his stool and strode forward before Father finished speaking.  Father stepped out from the alchemic fog, small wisps of it drifting from his robe. Pride bowed low before his creator, as he should, and waited for the mist to clear, for him to see his new sibling.

“Go to her.”

Lust sat on her knees, head cast down, groaning, and her fingers scratched softly over the floor. Inching closer, he grasped her gloved hand and helped her up. No inward darkness it seemed, at least, Pride could not feel it through Lust’s hand in his as she pushed onto her feet. Her pointed heels clacked on the stone.

**“Hello, Lust. My name is Pride the Arrogant, the first homunculus, and your elder sibling.”**

Her eyes fluttered open, and some outward darkness shone through.

Pride gasped a short, unbecoming gasp.

The deep magenta eyes of his shadow stared down at him, bright and vivid against Lust’s pale skin.

Bright. Can darkness be bright? He didn't understand it.

This was nothing like Father’s drawings.

Pride gazed at Lust and he saw himself, or his shadows. He saw Father too, and he saw her. He understood now what Father had meant. A true part of Father, the darkness, existed in her as in him.

She was Father’s, and she was his sister.

Something inside quivered at the familiarity.

He’d been staring far too long, and he glanced away. As if coming out of a similar daze her eyes ran from their still joined hands along to him, and lower to the shadows pooling at his feet. She smiled, letting go, flashing the red undersides of her gloves.

“Thank you, Pride,” She turned to face Father. “and thank you for giving me life, Father.”

“Hmm, I am glad you two are properly acquainted. Come.” With the barest of motions Father indicated that they should follow, and Pride and Lust sat down before his chair.

Father ran over the intricacies of his Plan and his expectations of them. Pride had memorized such long ago, but still listened as if it was the first time, his lilac eyes shining in awe and reverence. Once or twice he glanced over at Lust, making sure she was listening properly. Though newborn, Pride hoped Lust could understand the weight in Father’s words, and absorb every syllable. Of course, he’d be willing to repeat any part of it to her later should she need it.

Lust caught him glancing, and nodded, head resting on her knees, before sitting up straighter as she turned back to Father, assuring him that she would be forever loyal, as expected as his child.

“Very good. Pride, I shall entrust Lust into your care for the moment. Answer any questions she may have, and once you are done you may begin her training.” Father boomed, and returned to the tome he had been reading prior to her creation.

**“As you wish, Father.”**

“What is this?” Lust’s finger gingerly brushed his shadow, and it recoiled at the touch. Though he and Father had touched them before, it was a different kind of pressure on them, more solid; it sensed no familiar shade beneath the skin.

**“My body is made of darkness held inside my container, but I can expand parts of it as ‘shadows’ outside.”**

“Oh, I don’t think I have any of those. But I have these--” Her fingernails grew into long, dark points, like his shadow’s thin tendrils. Another similarity to Father’s form.

**“Impressive.”** His shadow expanded, his little dark hands lifting to entwine with her nails as she raked faintly through their liquid pools.  **“I am certain they will serve you well in carrying out Father’s wishes. And there is no better time to ensure it.”**

Pride stood, reaching out to her again.

**“Come, Lust, we shall start your training now.”**

* * *

_03\. Wrath_

Lust was still young. Lust might _say_ she was perfectly fine going on her latest mission by herself, but Father knew better, and so Pride trailed along in her shadow, while she strode through the dingy backstreets of Central. For once Pride was quite grateful his shadow did not possess the wide range of senses as his container. Who could imagine the stench of such a place as this? How could the wretched military allow such places to exist in the grandeur of Central? Shameful.

The humans leered as they were wont to do, their fake, rowdy jeers and lewd whistles echoing around his shadow much like his own voice.

She batted away their pawing claws, playful, mischievous, boisterous, one by one until at last she dragged her hapless victim back to his filthy shambles of a home.

Pride's thin eye seeped under the doorframe in his string of a shadow. He parked himself high in the very corner of the room where no human, even if they weren’t currently _occupied,_ would ever hope to notice him.

Pride watched, silent, no hands or mouths, just his eye. He did not stir from his place on the wall.

His sister writhed amid the human's tangled limbs, beneath him, offering her too loud gasps to the thick, sordid air. Pride watched. Observing her… _antics_ , however necessary as part of her assignment, sent a strange ripple through him.

It must have been disgust.

Once Father's plan was complete she would never need to degrade herself like this with the _humans_ again.

The ripple bled away, and soon he settled into a calmer stillness. No one would ever see. Pride had never been so sloppy as to let any human catch sight of him until he was tearing them apart.

Lust was not a human.

She sighed, her eyes closing for a moment, head set back, only to stare directly up at him.

Pride was not so weak as to flinch, but he acknowledged the knowing intensity in her glare, his single eye squinting. How long had she known he was there?

Still watching him, Lust smiled, and her spears burst up through the human’s bare flesh, skewering his heart. She shoved him off, her clothes already regenerating, covering her completely once again.

“Humans are so easily fooled, aren’t they?” Lust licked a long, languid line up her lances, cleaning them, smirking up at him. “Another successful mission, wouldn’t you say?”

Another twitch ran along his shadow.

**“Of course.”**

* * *

_04\. Envy_

The two homunculi strolled along the busy streets hand in hand. The humans saw nothing askew, mother and child, or perhaps younger brother and older sister, a hair closer to the truth. Let them believe whatever they wished.

“The summer fete is going to be wonderful, and I’m sure Father will be pleased that everyone in town will enjoy it.”

“Yep, as long as everyone else is happy Father will be happy, too!” Far better the morale of Central remain high, lest they question the vicious bloodshed that would soon consume some nearby country as Amestris continued to grow. The crests of blood could not be kept waiting, with eight more yet to form. Pride couldn’t see how anyone would care what happened outside the borders of the illustrious capital, but it was easier to err on the side of caution when it came to the flighty emotions of humans.

Nearly everyone in Central eased their way towards the eastern bridge. The venue varied from year to year, and on this occasion a remote spot across the river had been selected. An outlandish choice, so far out it could barely be considered Central at all. Apparently they desired some wide open space away from the buildings of the city to exhibit the ever so exciting Xingese fireworks. Whatever kept them amused, he supposed.

Greed had gone on ahead at an insane time in the morning to make sure he got there first and didn’t miss a second of the festivities. In no such rush Pride and Lust took their hired carriage part of the way, and now agreed to walk and enjoy the pleasant weather. As humans often did, and as Lust should in her human act, she commented on such, adjusting her fancy imported parasol to better cover them both.

“You know, in East Town they use these things for the rain instead. The rain. Never. Stops. There. It’s terrible. At least the weather here’s lovely.”

The banners of the festival arch fluttered on the other side of the bridge.

“There it is!” He pointed, letting go of her hand and dashing forward.

A strange tingling buzzed in his fingers. Was he actually… excited to be going to the festival? That was ridiculous. He forced the feeling down. While the breeze whooshed past his face and messed up his hair the tingling spread further, from shallow pinpricks to sharp, desperate stabs of alarm.

_STOP!_

Pride halted in the center of the bridge with an uncouth skid, overbalancing and falling with a dull thud. His container wheezed, and he curled into himself.

“What’s wrong?” Lust asked once she’d caught up, helping him up.

“I cannot pass here.” Pride took several precautionary strides backwards, dragging her along, lest some careless human knock him any further. At least with Lust in front of him she would be able to catch him before he… “You know why.”

Even this was too close. His shadows churned in their distress inside him, _get away_. His barrier grew steadily outwards from his birthplace as he aged, like the rings of a tree, but this far from Central, the other side of the river was still beyond his reach. For now, he told himself.

The giggling littler humans raced past him to the other side, crossing with impunity, but he could not cross.

_It’s right there…_

“Oh…It’s ok, we don’t have to go. I’m sure G--”

“Go on without me.” He whispered, staring up with his colder eyes, indifferent, but his tiny balled fists at his sides betrayed him. “I will make my own way home and hear your report later.”

“Don’t say that!” Lust gasped out, exaggerating her charade further. “How could I dream of leaving you alone in the middle of the street, so far from home? What would people think?” She lifted him up, brushing an unruly tuft of hair out of his face and carrying him to a nearby café at the river’s edge, well in sight of the festivities, but a considerable distance from his barrier.

“We can enjoy the festival from here, if you want.”

“But what about Father? He’ll want to know about--”

“I’m sure _George_ is there already, a woman or five on his arm. He’s so greedy he’ll drag up every bit of gossip we need, and he doesn’t lie.”

“ _George_ might not lie, but he can still be _wrong_ about things _._ ” Pride grumbled, hopping onto the seat. Over the café’s rail, several ducks on the river hissed at them both before flying away, much to the dismay of the humans feeding them.

Lust bought some Aerugan gelato, and he gratefully – and very politely – swallowed spoonful after spoonful, more delightful, more _welcome_ sensations fizzing in his container. Slowly he calmed, and began to enjoy it somewhat. How could something so cold be so delicious?

“Ackk--!”

Not if he ate it too fast, though. Pride pushed his tongue to the roof of his mouth to try and ease the sudden pain in his head.

“Oww…” He sipped at his tea. Maybe that would help.

“Slow down, dear.” Her motherly teasing leaked out, as if recalled to herself and her act. “Did you get brain-freeze? Poor thing…” Lust continued coddling him, immersed fully in her role, while nursing at her own bowl of gelato.

The sun fell from its scorching midday peak. Lust just sat attentive and patient, and gave no indication of wishing to leave his side.

“Should we go?” She cooed.

Pride looked over at the other riverbank. From this distance nothing seemed amiss; maybe Greed was fine over there after all.

“I’m sure brother is having lots of fun without us. Let’s go and tell Father about the ice-cream, and that he’ll be back soon!”

One day he would be able to traverse the whole of Amestris, but for now he would have to trust his younger sibling. Greed, young as he was, couldn’t mess up something so simple, right?

* * *

_05\. Gluttony_

Terrible dangers lurked in the dark of night-time Central. The boy stepped and weaved between the watery patches of light, and lured the far lesser, insignificant dangers to him. General's sons should not be wandering out alone, and Pride made good use of his conspicuousness.

The thick hovering clouds brought the promise of rain before too long. A shame, he thought, rain generally meant fewer humans out, but at least these new gas lights were in no danger of being extinguished by it.

Pride padded along, feigning a little shiver, pulling his coat tighter around him.

_Any moment now…_

He heard some attempting-to-be-silent footsteps behind him, and was just as suddenly swept off his feet.

What was this, no pretence, no elaborate act beforehand? Just scooping him up and carrying him off?

_How boring._

Hoping something more entertaining would present itself Pride let the human have his way, struggling and kicking up a fuss.

“H-Hey! Let me go, mister!”

Pride steeled himself for the human's grubby hand clamping over his mouth, but from the strange angle the human had grabbed him he didn't seem capable. His container flopped limp with the human's heavy footfalls, catching only bland glimpses of the cobbled ground beneath him.

The human darted down a side street, deserted, at this time all sensible humans would be tucked up safe in their houses, asleep. The fool was making this almost too easy, making himself scarce where no one would ever find him.

The idiotic creature would never know his shivering to be _anticipation,_ rather than fear. Pride willed his shadows out.

But they could not come out.

He allowed a quiet quirk of a frown to pull at his mouth.

_No moon or stars because of the clouds…or any lights nearby._

"I c-can't see...I'm scared! Help! Someone…"

Still the human did nothing to try and shut him up. His incompetence astounded him; did he have any idea what he was doing?

Amidst his futile flailing Pride reached for the matches tucked in his pocket. If there was no natural light he would need to make do with a tiny substitute. He'd light up this irksome darkness and fill it with his own. He faltered. If he used the match then he’d only have a moment to kill him, there might not be enough space to create any mouths or teeth, and that would defeat the whole purpose of this. Pride’s secret, _other_ purpose for being here…

The human gasped, stumbling, lurching forward. Pride sensed something caught in the human’s chest, something familiar somehow. He hadn’t the time to consider it before they both toppled over, his container smashing face first into the floor. The scuffs healed themselves without a spark.

A sultry laugh echoed along the alleyway.

“And he calls me an old hag. Look here, I can still get a man falling over himself for me.”

Pride dragged himself out from underneath the human’s body, his legs caught beneath the man's dead weight. He felt the stream of light pouring down the alley, the shadows leaked beneath him and pushed the human off him completely.

“More than one, even.” The voice approached, and with a _shrrk_ her nail retracted itself from the human’s back.

**“What are you doing here?”**

“It seems we were after the same person.” By now Lust had reached his side, a lantern hanging loose in her fingers.

**"Is that so? How convenient."**

“This one knows too much, so it would be best if he disappears.”

**“If he has been drawing _unnecessary_ attention to himself, why would he kidnap a child? Is that not even more conspicuous?”**

“I guess he recognized you, and thought he could use you to blackmail the higher-ups.” Pride smirked at his misfortune, that of all the military children to take he had chosen him. Then again, why would one of them be out in the open for the taking?

The human gasped, twitching awake. They both turned to him.

“Oh dear, my aim was off. I’d better fix that--” Lust set her lantern down, extending her claws once more.

**“Wait. We could--”** His shadow wrapped over the human’s mouth and limbs, what _he_ had neglected to do. Regrettably the human might make too much noise, so it was necessary. **“ _Make the most of it.”_**

Lust blinked, startled, but it soon passed, and her painted lips twisted into a smirk, teeth glinting in the light.

“Let’s.”

Lust was bloodlust, too, naturally.

The blood flowed, their darkness intertwined, and Pride watched her vicious swipes with a pointed smirk of his own. He made his own little cuts too, enjoying the flood of warmth over his dark fingers, but it wasn’t enough. This was not what he was here for, so he let Lust take her fill first. The human bucked and shrieked around his shadow bindings until Lust made good on her promise and punctured his other lung, and he went quiet and still. Pride didn’t care if he was still alive; the result would be the same. The human did not deserve to live on inside him in any case.

**“Elegant and deadly as always, Lust. Well done.”**

“I can’t take all the credit. I had a good teacher.” She stepped back, deferring to her elder sibling. “Now show me how it’s done, big brother.”

His weary, sluggish shadows slithered closer, teeth spreading along like a stain. They bit down. Instantly the euphoria shot through it, and its jaw snapped shut like a trap, eyes wide. His tendrils sharpened into his favored blades, plunging in, his small clawed hands raked angry gouges through his flesh, just like Lust’s nails. Pride began tearing off the human’s limbs with far more _enthusiasm._ He needed this, shredding through their pathetic flesh, crunching their bones, squeezing out and gulping down their blood, the only thing that brought feeling to his cold darkness.

The shadows shuddered in their ecstasy, so hard his container shook despite himself. Lust _saw,_ head tilted, a finger next to her mouth, enthralled, or curious almost. Her hair slipped slowly over her shoulder in soft, silent waves.

Usually when he accompanied his siblings he kept his container curled in a corner, and himself reserved, out of sight, merely observing, or if they indulged in killing humans together it was a calm, methodical indulgence, for he was so much older, better than them. But now…

Pride let her see. He swallowed down the rest of the human’s body.

"Perfect.” She seemed slightly out of breath. “You looked like you were having fun."

**“It is somewhat amusing to see them in their plights, brought upon themselves by their foolish curiosity.”** Pride recalled the human’s purpose in Lust’s own mission. **“I am sure we can simply say the human was arrested for kidnapping the _poor general’s son_ , who knows if he survived.” **Father had mentioned requiring him in assisting their newest sibling once he was born, ending his ‘play’, so if he had been kidnapped and killed all the better for explaining his absence, and eliminating the meddlesome human in a more ‘official’ manner. Killing two birds with one stone, as Envy might say. Everything could always be turned to their benefit. Humans were oh so predictable.

“It worked out quite well in the end, didn’t it?”

**“It always does. Come, let’s go home.”**

Lust picked up her lantern, slipping her spare hand around his, and the two of them disappeared into the night.

* * *

_06\. Greed_

They regarded each other for too many seconds when she stepped into the nap room, as if both saying _ah, you too._ The two of them longed to return to their place hidden in the shadows. Here, out in the open, manipulating on such a public stage was not their preferred habitat, but their orders were clear.

And in turn, they were forced to play.

“Good afternoon, Miss.”

Lust sat down in her tight Xingese dress and fluffy white shawl. Ah yes, she was still playing her part as the führer’s _good friend_ and young daughter of a general, Lucy-something. Perhaps a boy his assumed age would see the truth of the führer’s ‘friend’, but everyone must turn a blind eye to the frivolities. Even the führer’s spouse must acquiesce, look the other way, seeing and saying nothing on the matter.

“My, you’ve gotten taller. How old are you now?” Lust poured herself some tea.

“I’m fourteen.” His deeper, smoother voice rang out. “Fourteen is the age for long trousers.” His acts usually never lasted long enough for him to get this far, and his container’s stretched skin itched terribly, though that could have been the coarse, unfamiliar material of the trousers irritating him.

Children, especially those in the military, were rarely seen and never heard outside of certain _very important_ public events. It was simple to wander amongst the crowds and pretend to be connected to the higher ups in some way. No one cared enough to look into it any closer.

But now his current ‘family’ in the gloomy, irrelevant East City had been promoted and stationed in Central, dragging him to the forefront. The only thing East City had to look forward to were the Spring training exercises, which he had been present at a couple of years prior, accounting for his required ‘aging’ in this case. It was a very unnecessary mess Pride hoped to avoid in future.

“Really? You look younger.” Pride pouted.

“Hmph, I’m growing just fine; girls grow up faster I bet!” His voice cracked, back into his usual child’s voice near the end, and he winced to himself. Human boys’ voices did that as adolescents, didn’t they?

“Manners.” She teased him. “And _volume_. There might actually be some soldiers napping in the next door nap room.”

He cleared his throat, reserved and more _mature_ again.

“I’m sorry, Miss.”

“I can’t stay long; I have an important meeting with the führer soon.” They exchanged their circumspect glances. They could easily discuss this at home (Pride didn’t actually _live_ with his assigned family, how absurd), but with nothing better to do outside languishing in the nap room for the day while his ‘family’ visited headquarters, he saw no problem with it, especially if her next assignation with the führer was later that day.

“It must be great being so close to the führer. He’s always so busy…” Busy doing _nothing._ He had been shirking his obligations, far too focused on trading with the nearby countries and lining his own pockets. At least with Lust pulling the strings as his mistress they had started getting somewhere.

“He’s awfully worried about all sorts of things, too many to mention, and that terrible business down in Wellesley. I hope things don’t get _too_ bad.”

Pride’s legs started kicking over the edge of the chair, the giddy habit of his usual façade. He made an effort to stop himself.

“You should _tell the führer_ about your concerns. He’ll listen to you, and he’ll fix it right away, I’m sure.”

_No more distractions. Make him carve the crest of blood, Lust._

“You’re right. I think I will.”

_Understood, Pride._

Lust set her cup down. “Well, I’d better go, and I hope you enjoy yourself while you’re in Central, even if it’s only a little while.” It seemed his family’s stay in Central was going to be cut short, thank goodness. Pride nodded gratefully, _thank you_.

She stopped at the door with a wry grin.

“I hope you won’t be breaking any hearts when you leave. Do you have a crush hiding out there? I know a girl you’ll just _love._ ”

He hesitated. Did she mean something? Had Father asked Envy to play some part in his charade too?

“…As long as it isn’t En— _mily.”_

“Don’t you worry, it isn’t!” She winked at him, and slipped out.

Was this an even deeper layered innuendo that the others had concocted between themselves? It could just be human small talk, he supposed. Pride shrugged to himself, forgetting about it.

The room fell back into its monotonous emptiness.

Pride fidgeted idly, before settling for laying his head down on the couch arm; this was the _nap_ room after all, even if the actual beds were in the one next door. For a brief moment he wished he was back in the Tunnel with Sloth, at least then he felt like he was doing something to help Father.

* * *

_Someone_ else _on your mind?_

_Ha! Oh man, that face is just priceless!_

_Is this too much, even for you?!_

_What’s wrong, Lust? Too old for ya, or **too yo--AA** GH!_

* * *

_07\. Lust_

His container wilted, low, listless and sagging, shadows too preoccupied elsewhere to play at being human. Dimly, he felt the cool touch of the covers against its cheek – it must have collapsed and flopped against the bed – before focusing again on his true self in the Tunnel.

**“Keep digging, Sloth.”**

The only reply was the rumbling of dirt and dust, Sloth’s digging more desperate at his warning. Good.

As always, the shadows felt nothing, they barely felt the rumbling at all.

A closer, more tangible rumbling eased Pride back into his container, and he opened his bleary eyes to Lust rummaging through her wardrobe. She tossed one of her dresses backwards into a suitcase.

**“…Lust? How long have you been back?”**

“I just came in.” She said. “But only to pack – I’m going to Xerxes.”

Pride pushed himself up, sitting on his knees. He hadn’t expected Lust back from her latest assignment so soon; Father must have required her for something important.

“Father wants something ‘swallowing’ there, to stop those humans prying.” Lust reached deeper into the wardrobe, grabbing her thick winter coat, and realizing her mistake made an ‘I-won’t-need-this’ face and put it straight back. “Is anyone else here?”

**“No.”**

Just Father and him, as usual. Briefly Pride considered wherever Gluttony was currently stationed. For any ‘swallowing’ she’d need to pick him up on the way. Hopefully he’d behaved himself and not eaten everyone.

**“Xerxes…”** Pride thought back to the numerous and elaborate tales Father had woven of Xerxes when he was young. He could see Lust was thinking of then, too. She lowered her voice, imitating the tone Father would use when he told them about his life before.

“Yes. Far, _far_ in the Eastern Desert," Pride would have snapped at any of his lesser siblings for daring to imitate Father, but Lust was far too sensible to mean anything untoward, so he allowed it. “the thriving country of Xerxes, ever so happy and prosperous and perfect..." Lust slowed her rummaging, watching him. Ah, she wanted him to continue.

**“…but one night, everyone mysteriously disappears, the whole nation falling at once.”**

She laughed.

“…Is what they say. But of course, it’s no mystery to _us_.” Her gloved fingers played along the ridge of her collar bone, ghosting over her ouroboros tattoo and her Stone beneath it.

**“Many years before, Father is born from Van Hohenheim’s blood, and deceives the King with the promise of immortality…”**

“…he makes them dig ‘irrigation trenches’ around the whole country, the naive creatures...”

**“…And destroy nearby villages. Five of them.”**

“The despair and rage carves a crest of blood deep into the earth. Humans never learn.” Lust sat down beside him, the mattress sank slightly. “It will happen here in Amestris, too. We will make it happen.”

**"Then Father will drag the Truth down and become a God."**

“It’s the least we can do, as his children. It’s so close now…”

Indeed, compared to their combined ages of over four hundred and fifty years, at a scant seventy five years the Promised Day seemed so tantalizingly close. Their eyes met, shining and eager. In devotion, Pride deemed Lust second only to himself, as it should be, as second oldest.

“Oh, but _Xerxes,_ where Father was born. It’s rather exciting.”

He smiled a genuine smile at the idea, that his sister would be able to visit where Father was born, walk among the paths Father had walked hundreds of years before, see the ruined cities where the entire population had been sacrificed as one, the souls of which kept them both living even now.

If only he could see it, too.

Even at nearly three hundred years old, Pride could not hope to travel so far. The wretched, ugly thought burrowed into him. He _wanted_ to see it, how could he not? But Father was doing his utmost to extend where he could travel, so he should not even think of it.

**“I’m sure you’ll find it enlightening. One day, I will come with you.”**

She nodded, still caught up in her reminiscing.

“Hmm, what was that Father called Hohenheim, before he got his name?”

**“Slave 23?"**

"No, the other one."

**"Theo...phrastus Bombastus? Hah…”**

“That's the one. Father never told me that. It must have been you.”

Pride said nothing else, yet the still silence that lay between them seemed comforting somehow.

It had been so long since they had talked like this, just sat and talked. Back when it was only the two of them such conversions were commonplace, long hours spent here or in Father's room, discussing Father's plans and their own smaller machinations, Father's extensive library, Central's unending technological advances (Father's influence at work yet again) and upcoming military functions, petty human squabbles they had witnessed or caused, their future siblings, anything, everything. Human knowledge was mostly irrelevant nonsense, but _knowing,_ and sharing such knowledge with another was precious. And when they needn't say anything they huddled close together, quiet, peaceful.

Now their gatherings were noisy, troubling things, less so with Greed gone, but even so it felt wrong. Pride was meant to keep their family united under Father, devoted above all things to his Plans, and now they were scattered, something more than just distance between them. His container’s hands bunched up her silk sheets.

All too soon, he knew she’d be gone as well, off with the others to where he could never go, distant, unreachable to him. The bitter thought cloaked him like a blanket, and then another, each one adding a layer until his head sank a fraction, face neutral but shadows rippling.

**“Is Envy going with you?”** His voice wavered, tired, the thoughts weighed too heavy in his mind.

“ _No_ , he is not.” Lust shifted abruptly, switching her crossed legs, arms folding tight. Pride sat straighter with a start, eyes wider than what was proper. Her sudden change swept his daze of hopelessness away, and now he was alert and self-assured once again.

**"Did something happen?"**

"I dealt with it, just Envy being Envy. It’s nothing to concern Father with."

Ah, yes, now that he thought about it, there _was_ something last time they were together. Envy had come stumbling into Father's lair a sparking, bloody mess, cursing to himself until he realized just where he’d collapsed and half dashed half limped back towards his own room. Likely something to do with Envy and Lust’s _couplings_ of recent times, instigated to educate Envy in the deeper intricacies of human imitation. There was no better than Lust in that regard, in that particular aspect at least.

**"...did Envy change, while you were--?”** Pride looked away. He couldn’t say it.

“Yes.”

At least she admitted it. Then again, why would she hide something from him? Nothing else need be discussed on the matter, and yet some awful part of him _needed_ to know more. He grew quiet again. Whatever Envy had transformed into during their _activities_ , enough for Lust to force him away, it must have been something horrible. And poor, cobbled-together Envy certainly had something _horrible_ inside him _._

**“His True Form?”**

She wrinkled her nose at the idea.

“No, thank god.”

Pride nodded, considering it some more, until his eyes narrowed, a suspicious, accusing thought bubbling up in his mind.

_A shield to her lance, after all._

**“…Greed?”**

She scoffed.

“ _Him?_ Please.”

Pride grinned at the scorn in her voice, at Greed’s disgusting treachery those decades before. Of course, Lust still knew the correct hierarchy. She listened to him and respected him and Father so much. Her loyalty would never waver enough for her to still think of _him_ in that way. He certainly felt proud…of himself for teaching his sister so well. If only the others could be so sensible.

But then who or what could Envy have changed into to make Lust so furious? Why did he care, anyway? Lust had already dealt with it so it was of no consequence to him or Father. Except…maybe—

_If it was…_

**“ _O-Our Father?!”_** Pride jolted to his feet, his shoes creasing the quilt. **“How dar--!”**

“Of course not!” Lust held both hands up, as if sensing the diatribe about to burst from him; he’d worked himself up so much he couldn’t think of it being anything else, and her denial didn’t register. “I don’t think even Envy would do that…” She watched him, before releasing a sigh through her teeth and sitting down, easing him back down too. “It doesn’t matter.”

But it did matter. It had to matter or Lust wouldn’t have mentioned it. Pride didn’t understand.

**“Then, who could…?”**

_Who…?_

The thoughts hissed to themselves, loud and forceful in his head, distracting him from everything else.

_Who was it…?_

Lust’s pale fingers brushed his, her rounded nails glittering in the lamplight.

_No gloves?_

Her other hand appeared beside him, cupping his cheek.

**“Where did--?”**

Suddenly she was kneeling over him, leaning close, closer, so close his eyes crossed to look, and her eyelids slowly masking her bright, shadowed eyes, she pushed her lips to his.

His skin prickled, like the moment he first filled his container, everything vibrant and new. And it _burned._

Pride remembered something, a facet of his act – human lips pressed onto him, false, filial kisses from false mothers.

This wasn’t one of those.

Lust pulled away. Her eyes looked faded somehow, sad, defeated. Her bare fingers clenched on her knees.

Pride sat and stared, mouth parted, dazed, and seeing this he leapt forward, looping his short arms around her neck, falling into her lap.

He kissed her, gentle and eager and clumsy, catching the tiny hitch in her breath. She understood, hugging him flush to her chest, tracing down his back with a gentleness Pride would have thought impossible given her nails.

Pride’s skin pricked again beneath her fingers, a sort of strange fire within her, bleeding into him. His hollow darkness pressed close, yearning for it.

“Mmph…”

Lust made a noise against his mouth, sending a shiver down through him. Pride just shook. He couldn’t stop shaking. His fingers tangled in her hair, grasping as she drew a scorched line in the roof of his mouth with her tongue. His skin fizzed, her fire scalded down his throat, dripping down, and down, coating his shadows, drowning him. His shadowy insides quaked; they burned, burned and _felt,_ sharp and painful but sparkling.

The shadows leaked out under him in long, shuddering strands, as if to escape the fire in him. But there was no escape; they convulsed at the fresh, searing heat within them.

They parted only to breathe, both moaning at the loss, chests heaving. His shadow wrapped around her wrist like ribbon, its tiny dark fingers resting in her palm. Lust clasped it to her cheek. His ferocious, fearless shadow quivered along with the pulse of her Stone, spurting with her blood.

Lust smiled amidst her quiet, breathy gasps, her deep magenta eyes bright and vivid against her pale skin. Pride gazed at Lust and he saw…her, just her, his sister, Lust. Pride saw nothing else, he thought of nothing else in that moment.

**“Lust…”**

Something warm and wet was streaking down his cheeks, something trickled out his mouth as he panted.

Pride let her burn him all she liked, and pushed her down into the mattress.

* * *

The silk cloaked him, cool against his heated skin. His long, frantic gasps slowed, turning into a sigh, or a yawn.

Beside him rested a patch of blurry black and a pair of shining red-pink eyes.

**“Lust…?”**

It shifted away, into his container. Oh, it was just his shadow…

“Shh…I’m right here.” Lust’s silken voice purred behind him. “You passed out for a bit. I know I’m good but…are you ok?”

**“Yes...”** His shadow said for him, his container too focused on breathing. What time was it…? **“You’re still here?”**

“For a little while. The next train east won’t be until morning. So…we can get some sleep…” Her arms looped around his waist, easing him closer, and she curled around him. The shadows still coiled loose over her, thin and delicate between her fingers, trembling. “I’ll bring you a photograph back from Xerxes, and I’ll tell you all about it. No Envy or Gluttony. Some peace and quiet…” A tender kiss pressed onto his shoulder, her tresses tickled along his cheek.

Pride huddled into her arms, sighing, and his shadows folded around her too, her holding him, he holding her. He felt the steadying rhythm of her Stone beneath her skin, in time with his own. His eyelids drooped, but he mustered the strength to speak through his container.

**“Thank you, Lust.”**

“Pride…” Her voice wavered next to his ear. “I--”

**“Hush...”** They needn’t say it.

They nestled together.

The shadows were warm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all this, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Sloth – I didn’t see Homunculus in the Xerxes flashbacks doing anything like sleeping, so I thought maybe they can’t? Shadows probably don’t need to sleep, but it doesn’t sound great.
> 
> Pride – I only recently realized that Pride’s shadows eyes and Lust’s eyes are the same, in the anime at least. This is partly what inspired me to write the fic as well. 
> 
> I made Pride spend a decade in his flask before his container was finished to keep him similar to Father as always. Also, as real life concepts of homunculi needed to stay in it during their “infancy”, and that the time spent in the flask was enough for Pride to survive being in normal darkness out in the open, given he can extend his shadow out of his body, and so afterwards it’s only total darkness that could destroy them.
> 
> Envy – I thought for a long time that Pride couldn’t leave Central in his container, given what Hohenheim says to him in the series in the tunnel. But then he clearly gets to East City to kidnap Alphonse. So I decided that his container range grows over time, and that by the time it’s 1915 it is sufficiently large enough to get to most of Amestris.
> 
> Greed – Figuring out what Pride did when he kept popping up in all those old photographs is tricky. He says to Alphonse that he’s never had a mother before, so I’m guessing he didn’t spend too long on any one mission, certainly never long enough as he did as Selim to have time to get attached.


End file.
